


The Lines are Closer than Ever

by Avengers_Whore



Series: A Little Color Called Life [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cutesy, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Stark, Harley Stark, M/M, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “You’re pregnant?” Steve exclaimed, immediately off of the couch and running over to hug the three of them excitedly. “I’m gonna be a grandma!”“Well, yes and no,” Loki said with a chuckle. “Anthony isn’t pregnant.”“Then what do you mean?” Peter asked, his brow furrowing.“Riri, you can come out now, darling,” Stephen called. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the little alpha girl came out of the kitchen, running over and hiding behind Tony’s legs
Relationships: Harley Keener/Gwen Stacy, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, pre Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: A Little Color Called Life [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481303
Comments: 14
Kudos: 540





	The Lines are Closer than Ever

“Stephen, Loki!” Riri cheered as the two alphas came into the playroom, a bright little grin on her face. Her grin faltered when she didn’t see Tony with them, her brow furrowing slightly. “Where’s Tony?”

“I’m sorry, darling, he couldn’t be here today. He is at the vet with our dog Morgan,” Loki told her, sitting down at the table after pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the girl’s head.

“Which also means we had to postpone signing the adoption papers by a few days,” Stephen continued, sitting on Riri’s other side.

“Oh,” the little alpha murmured, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “Okay, I understand...what’s wrong with Morgan?”

“She’s really sick, darling. Tony had to make the hard decision to have her put to sleep,” Loki explained as he reached over and took her hand. “So now we’re out a member of our family and a dog to predict his epilepsy. You remember when we explained that to you?”

“Yeah,” Riri answered, getting off of her chair and crawling up onto Stephen’s lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. “But you’re still gonna adopt me right? You didn’t change your minds?”

“No, Riri, of course we haven’t. We just can’t sign the papers without Tony and he’ll be with us when we come back in a few days,” Stephen told her, wrapping his arms around her and rumbling soothingly.

“And then you’ll come home with us and we’ll be a family, Riri,” Loki finished, leaning over and rubbing his nose against her’s. The girl giggled and rumbled deep in her chest happily.

-

“It’s alright, baby, everything will be okay,” Steve purred as he held Tony, the younger omega sobbing into his mother’s chest. The blond rubbed up and down his back and hummed soothingly while they sat on the couch in the living room.

“It-It’s not! She’s gone, mommy,” Tony whimpered before he hiccupped out another sob. The older omega nodded his head understandingly and continued to rub his son’s back comfortingly. There was nothing he could say or do that would help Tony grieve so he decided on just being there while the brunet cried his heart out.

The pair of omegas sat there for another hour until Tony had cried himself to sleep. At that moment, Bucky came home from work and frowned slightly when he saw Steve and Tony on the couch, the blond practically trapped under the weight of their pup.

“What’s going on?” Bucky whispered.

“Tony had to put Morgan down today,” Steve murmured softly, smiling sadly up at his mate. The alpha nodded his head and walked over, gently picking the younger brunet up and carrying him up to his old room. He tucked the omega in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Daddy,” Tony whimpered, cracking his eyes open to look at the alpha. Bucky rumbled soothingly and nuzzled him.

“Hey, babydoll. Looked like you could use some rest,” the older murmured, smiling warmly. “You want me to call Loki and Stephen?”

“Yes, please,” he mumbled before he closed his eyes again. Bucky kissed his head again before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He called Loki to tell him to come pick the omega up and then went downstairs to snuggle his own omega.

Loki and Stephen showed up a mere half hour later and smiled at the pair on the couch before heading up the stairs to fetch their mate. The older of the pair cooed when he saw the brunet fast asleep in his bed, curled up and burrowed under his fuzzy blankets.

“Tones,” Loki rumbled as he walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running his hands through the unruly curls poking out of the blanket burrito. “Wake up, my love.”

“Alpha,” Tony whined. “Want Steph, where’s he?”

“Right here, pretty omega,” Stephen said, getting on Tony’s other side and gently pulling the blankets away from his face. “There’s our beautiful mate. Are you ready to come home with your alphas?”

“Yeah,” the omega mumbled. He squirmed in his blanket wrap for a few moments while his mates looked on amusedly. “Help.”

Loki laughed before he started to unwrap the younger brunet. With Stephen’s help, they managed to free the smaller man and bring him into their arms.

“Riri missed you today,” Stephen told him as he picked the omega up and started to carry him out of the room.

“Oh! Oh no, I missed that today, didn’t I?” Tony asked, looking between his alphas with wide eyes.

“No need to worry, darling, we explained everything to her and she understood,” Loki soothed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Miss Natasha was kind enough to postpone the adoption by a couple of days, we go back on Thursday.”

“Oh good. I feel bad, I love visiting her,” the brunet murmured, sighing softly as he rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder. The trio said their goodbyes to Bucky and Steve before heading out to the car. The older alpha got into the back with the omega while Loki got into the driver’s seat and taking them home.

-

Tony purred as he stretched out in their nest, his bare legs finding their out of the blankets and coming into contact with the cold air. He shuddered softly and opened his eyes, finding the nest empty except for himself.

He got up and crawled out of the nest, shivering at how cold the room felt now that he was unprotected by his mates and blankets.

He was also naked, probably a contributing factor.

The omega huffed softly and dug around in their laundry basket for one of Stephen’s shirts, settling on one of the alpha’s hoodies. Then he went digging around in their dresser and pulled on a pair of Loki’s boxers, happy and content now that he was surrounded by their scent.

He made his way out of their bedroom and down the stairs, sniffing out the lovely scent of blueberry pancakes, coffee, and bacon. He found both of his alphas in the kitchen making breakfast, the two working around each other while flirting all the while.

Sometimes Tony couldn’t get over how breathtakingly lucky he was.

“My, my, are you two alphas here to service me?” Tony asked with a smirk, leaning against the archway and crossing his arms over his chest. He was sure he made a sight since Stephen’s hoodie was awfully big on him - the hem went down to mid-thigh and the sleeves had to be rolled up to his elbows if he wanted to use his hands.

“Of course we are. How could we let a pretty omega like you go unsatisfied?” Loki asked as he turned to look at his mate. His eyes darkened significantly as he looked the younger up and down, a predatory gleam in his eyes. The shorter shivered under his dark green gaze.

“What would you like us to do first?” Stephen asked, walking over and gripping the omega’s hips. “Hm? Hand feed you? Wash you? Ravish you perhaps?”

“All sound great,” Tony purred, running his hands over the doctor’s broad chest. “So many options…”

“Spoiled rotten,” Loki rumbled, moving to stand behind their mate and run his hands over his smaller body. He lifted up the hem of the hoodie and growled possessively when he saw his boxers on slim hips.

“Well… we’re gonna have a daughter soon, we won’t be able to have this time together when Riri is here, at least not all of the time,” Tony told them, leaning back against Loki’s chest. “I figure we should use this time to our advantage.”

“What a perfect, smart, beautiful omega,” Stephen growled, leaning down and fixing his teeth over Loki’s bitemark on his neck. The omega shuddered and his knees buckled underneath him, leaving his alphas to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Ravishing it is,” Loki said, laughing as he and Stephen dragged their mate back up to their nest.

-

“Okay, everyone shut up,” Tony called over his family, who were all chattering happily from their spots in the living room. His family gradually quieted down and everyone turned their attention to him. He smiled happily and held his hands out for his alphas, who flanked him on either side and pressed a sweet kiss to each of his cheeks.

“We have an announcement,” Stephen told everybody as he looked at everyone. Everyone being Tony’s parents and brothers, the Jarvis’s, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Miles, and Loki’s parents and brother.

“Well spit it out, don’t keep us waitin’,” Bucky said, yelping when Steve punched his side.

“We’re welcoming a new member of the family,” Tony told them, his grin face-splittingly wide. His mama almost screamed.

“You’re pregnant?” Steve exclaimed, immediately off of the couch and running over to hug the three of them excitedly. “I’m gonna be a grandma!”

“Well, yes and no,” Loki said with a chuckle. “Anthony isn’t pregnant.”

“Then what do you mean?” Peter asked, his brow furrowing.

“Riri, you can come out now, darling,” Stephen called. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the little alpha girl came out of the kitchen, running over and hiding behind Tony’s legs. She seemed unsure about all of the new people she was meeting, all of the different scents she was getting.

“It’s alright, Riri,” Tony murmured, bending down and picking the girl up. “This is your new family, baby girl.”

“Oh my,” Steve breathed, one of his hands cupped over his mouth. “Oh, Tones, she’s beautiful. Hello, sweetie, I’m your grandma. You can call me Steve though.”

“Hi Steve,” Riri greeted, uncharacteristically shy. She’d been all sorts of confident for as long as Loki, Stephen, and Tony had known her but now she was out of her element. Bucky slowly got up and came over, quietly sniffing over the girl and smiling slightly.

“Hey there, doll,” the bigger alpha murmured, pressing a kiss to Riri’s temple. “Welcome to the family. I’m your grandpa, but everyone calls me Bucky.”

“I’m pretty sure some of us call you dad…” Harley muttered with a smirk on his face, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Peter. Everyone chuckled and Riri slowly relaxed as soon as she realized no one was going to judge her. She struggled out of Tony’s arms and fell right into Bucky’s, wrapping her little arms around him and rumbling happily.

“Oh, precious,” the brunet man murmured, his smile soft and fond for this little girl he’d just met. “Reminds me of you when we first got you, Tony.”

“All shy and adorable. So excited to have a sports car bed,” Steve purred, rubbing one of his hands up and down Riri’s back. Tony’s cheeks pinked slightly.

“A sports car bed, hm?” Stephen teased lightly.

“Shush,” the omega grouched, though he leaned up and kissed his mate.

-

Tony put down his soldering iron with an irritated sigh and looked over his shoulder at his older brother. He and Harley were spending a day in the lab cracking down on all of the projects for R&D. Except just when the younger was getting into the groove, he was interrupted by the alpha humming some tune.

It was incredibly distracting and he was ready to throw his brother out of the lab. He took off his gloves and got up, marching over to the blond who was humming away while he was bent over a circuit board for the new StarkPhone.

“Okay, that’s it, I’ve had it. What the hell has got you so happy?” Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the alpha. Harley looked up with a furrowed brow.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been humming like an idiot all morning, not to mention you’re stinking up the lab with happy-go-lucky pheromones,” the omega told him, hopping up onto the table. The older’s cheeks flushed a light pink and he scratched the back of his head.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to tell mom and dad,” Harley told him, looking back up at his younger brother. Tony quirked an eyebrow and smirked, making the older regret it immediately. “Tones…”

“Just like in college, hm? I won’t say a thing...you will!”

“Oh goddammit. Okay, fine, whatever,” the blond grumbled, huffing. “I… met someone. A really, really nice someone.”

“Harley!” Tony squealed, a big grin on his face as he launched himself at his brother. “Harley, that’s fantastic! Who are they? Omega, alpha, beta? Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Oi! Get off of me, Tony!”

“Not until you tell me everything!”

“Okay, okay! God! Her name is Gwen, she’s an alpha,” the alpha exclaimed, shoving the omega off of him. “I met her at a gala a couple of months ago and then she went out of the country so we couldn’t see each other. She came back into town last night so I spent the night at her place.”

“Oh, Harley, I’m so happy for you! That’s amazing! Oh we have to have her over for dinner. And you have to tell mama and daddy, there’s no question about that,” Tony gushed, scrambling for his phone so he could text their parents.

“Tony! Tony, no! They’ll embarrass me, Tony, don’t you do it!”

“Too late!” Tony crowed, laughing as he fled the lab with his phone pressed to his ear. Harley chased after him, hot on the younger’s heels. “Mama, Harley has a _girlfriend!_ ”

-

“Bucky! Bucky, hurry up, they’ll be here any moment! Peter, are you ready?” Steve called up the stairs before hurrying back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

“Hey, so is this a good time to tell you I invited Wade over?” Peter asked as he came bounding into the kitchen. Steve gave the teenager an unimpressed look over his shoulder as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

“Your dad is gonna kill you. And then he’s gonna kill Wade for setting foot in the house,” the blond told him as he set the lasagna on the table in their dining room. “God there’s going to be so much testosterone in this house.”

“It’ll be fine!”

“What’ll be fine?” Bucky asked as he walked in, tying his hair up in a bun.

“Oh! Um...daddy…” Peter murmured, trailing off. The alpha eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

“What’d you break?”

“Nothing! This time. Um, I invited Wade over for dinner,” the young omega told him, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. “Please don’t freak out.”

“You know how I feel about him, Peter,” Bucky told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But he’s really nice, daddy! He’s so nice and kind and he’s a gentleman! He always carries my books for me,” the teen told him, biting his lip and looking at the ground. “He always tells me how pretty I am.”

“Wha- I always tell you how pretty you are,” the alpha protested, his brow furrowing.

“Oh Bucky, stop. He’s growing up, he’s going to date,” Steve told him, resting a hand on his mate’s shoulder.

“You won’t get through to him. He was like that with me, he’ll be like that with Petey-pie,” Tony chirruped as he came into the dining room followed by Loki and Stephen. Riri was in Loki’s arms, looking around the room curiously.

“You also dated knotheads,” Bucky said, walking over and pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. He rumbled happily when he spotted Riri and took the girl into his arms. “Hello, precious.”

“Hi grampa,” Riri purred, wrapping her arms around him.

“Okay but Wade isn’t a knothead!” Peter told him, sighing softly.

“Oh we’re talking about Wade? Aw, daddy, he’s a nice alpha! He’s so cute, he follows Petey around like a puppy,” Tony purred, giggling when his younger brother looked mortified.

“Tony, _stop,_ ” the younger omega whined, hiding his face.

“He’s right, Anthony, tonight is about embarrassing Harley, not him,” Loki rumbled, a smirk on his face.

“Okay, everyone settle down, find a seat. Harley will be here any moment,” Steve said, pointing everyone to a seat. The doorbell rang and the blond omega hurried for the door, opening it up and smiling wide at both of the blond alphas on the other side. “Oh, come in, come in, everyone else is already here.”

“Great,” Harley muttered, running a hand through his hair. He smiled at Gwen next to him, his hand on her back. “Gwen, this is my mom, Steve. Mama, this is Gwen Stacy.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Gwen,” Steve greeted with a smile, shaking the alpha’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Mr. Barnes,” Gwen replied, smiling wide.

“Oh call me Steve, dear. Come along, there’s a whole brood for you to meet,” the older blond said, walking over to the dining room and taking his seat. Harley and Gwen sat down next to each other.

“Okay, heathens, this is Gwen Stacy. Gwen Stacy, meet my brothers and Tony’s mates,” Harley introduced, everyone waving as they were indicated. “And of course, my niece, Riri.”

“It’s wonderful to meet-”

“I’m sorry I’m late! Petey-pie, I’m here,” Wade called as he came running into the house and into the dining room. The blond teen panted softly and ran a hand through his hair, grinning brightly when he saw Peter.

“Hey Wade,” Peter purred, patting the seat beside him. “Come on, come sit and eat!”

“I already hate this,” Bucky huffed, yelping when Steve kicked his shin.

-

“Hey! Where are you two going? That door better stay open Peter Benjamin Barnes, I won’t tolerate funny business in my house!” Bucky shouted as Peter and Wade ran upstairs to the omega’s room.

“I’m sorry about them,” Steve murmured to Gwen, wincing as his mate and Harley ran up the stairs at the sound of the bedroom door closing. “They’re so overbearing.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I kinda like it, if that’s not weird,” the blond alpha told him with a small laugh. “I find it charming.”

“Well at least someone does,” the omega told her amusedly. And then Steve sobered slightly and looked at Gwen. “I believe you are aware that Bucky and I aren’t Harley’s real parents?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good. Well I need you to know that Harley didn’t have a lot of love at home growing up,” Steve explained to her, looking towards the stairs. “Gwen, I love that boy. I don’t want to see him hurt.”

“Not a problem. I, uh, I actually really, really like him,” Gwen told him, her cheeks tinting pink. “He’s so smart and kind, nothing you don’t already know. I’m drawn to him.”

“Well, good. I like you a lot, Gwen, I’d hate to sic my mate on you,” Steve told her with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy, this took a very, very long time. But...FINALS ARE OVER AND WINTER BREAK IS HERE! I'm exhausted. It's 3 AM my time. Oh well.
> 
> I bet some of you are pretty surprised. Harley and Gwen? Didn't even come to my own mind until a few hours ago! My original thoughts were Shuri or an aged-up MJ, someone who could be very alpha-esque. And then Gwen came to mind and I stuck with it! We'll see where it goes.
> 
> Threw a tiny bit of Peter/Wade in there, just a preview. Keeping it pretty lowkey since Peter's like 13 still.
> 
> Thank you all for your love and patience as these installments come out, now that I'm on break I'm hoping these will come out faster. The next installment is already planned and I hope you guys are ready for some ANGST because we are delving right into the past. Specifically, Steve's past. Hint hint!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


End file.
